Lohikäärmeen merkki
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Sota oli ohi, niin Charlie uskoi siihen hetkeen saakka kunnes Harry puhui kärmeskielellä yhdelle Romanian suojelualueen lohikäärmeistä. Mistä Harryn uusi ystävä oli ilmestynyt tämän elämään? - EWE, Slash, Synkkä, Pahis!Harry, Harry/Tom ja paljon muuta, vielä keskeneräisessä paketissa -


**Otsikko: **Lohikäärmeen merkki

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: **K-15

**Henkilöt: **Charlie, Harry, Tom Millard, Pius Muto ja muita epämääräisiä tyyppejä

**Tyylilaji: **Darkfic, EWE ja draama

**Varoitukset: **En halua spoilata tarinaa, joten varaudu kaikkeen mahdolliseen. Niiden, jotka kaipaavat moraalisesti opettavaisia tarinoita (niitä joissa pahuus tuomitaan), on syytä lopettaa lukeminen tähän. Sen voin luvata, ettei Mpregiä ole tarinassa, sen suhteen siis turvallista luettavaa.

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Häähumussa ehdotus oli tuntunut satunnaiselta heitolta, Harryn pelastajakompleksiin sopivalta yritykseltä auttaa. Mutta pilvisen päivän valjussa valossa koko ehdotus sai uuden ulottuvuuden, siinä oli vaivoin aistittavaa laskelmointia. _

**Haasteet:** Weasleyn perhepotretti - Charlie, OTP10, slash10 Charlie/Pius Muto ja FF100 sana 025. Muukalaiset.

**A/N: **Tämän piti olla oneshotti, mutta muusani vaati sen verran paljon, että tämä venähti ja oli pakko paloitella ficci osiin. Tämän myötä Weasleyn perhepotretti haaste tuli valmiiksi ja päädyin tuottamaan lähes kaikille klaanin jäsenille ikävyyksiä, onneksi tämä on vain fiktiota, sillä pidän ainakin osasta perhettä.

Latinan taitajille sanottakoon, että tarkistin kyllä anagrammista kehitetyn nimen tarkoituksen ja päädyin silti pitämään sen, vaikka idean ei ollut tarkoitus olla vitsi vaan jotain muuta.

...

* * *

...

_**Lohikäärmeen merkki**_

_**osa 1.**_

Charlie värähti pelosta, kun Harryn seurassa oleva mies katsoi häntä silmiin. Tuntui kuin mies näkisi hänen lävitseen kaikki ajatukset, tunteet, toiveet ja pelot. He seisoivat vuoren tuulisella sivulla aitauksen vieressä, jossa vasta tullut Antipodien opaalisilmä yritti sopeutua elämäänsä reservaatissa.

Harry nojaili rennosti aitaukseen ja seurasi kahden tuttavansa välistä sanatonta mittailua, joka määrittäisi tulevan keskustelun kulun.

Harry oli ehdottanut Ronin ja Hermionen häiden yhteydessä, että hän ja hänen bisneskumppaninsa tulisivat lohikäärmereservaattiin neuvottelemaan sen toiminnan rahoittamisesta. Häähumussa ehdotus oli tuntunut satunnaiselta heitolta, Harryn pelastajakompleksiin sopivalta yritykseltä auttaa. Mutta pilvisen päivän valjussa valossa koko ehdotus sai uuden ulottuvuuden, siinä oli vaivoin aistittavaa laskelmointia. Ehdotuksen ajoituksessa oli otettu tarkasti huomioon velhomaailman poliittinen tilanne ja sen vaikutukset reservaattiin.

Sota oli kuihduttanut reservaatin saamien avustusten määrää. Tuntui, että ne vähenivät entisestään, nyt kun sota oli ohitse ja valtiot käyttivät varojaan uudelleen rakentamiseen.

Yksityiset lahjoitukset ja rahoittajat olivat siis enemmän kuin tervetulleita. Ainoa ongelma oli löytää molempia osapuolia tyydyttävä sopimus. Siksi suurin osa rahoista tulikin lahjoituksina, koska reservaatti tuotti lähinnä kauppakiellossa olevia hyödykkeitä, lohikäärmeen lantaa lukuun ottamatta. Nahkurit puolestaan eivät rahoittaneet toimintaa vaan ostivat yksittäin tarvitsemansa vuodat.

Charlie oli hieman epäluuloinen, vaikka hän tunsi Harryn ja tämän motiivien epäitsekkyyden, hän ei ollut läheskään yhtä varma Harryn kumppanista. Hän ei ollut tavannut miestä koskaan aiemmin, vaikka miehen iän perusteella heidän olisi pitänyt olla Tylypahkassa lähes samalla vuosiluokalla.

Tom oli miehen nimi, Charlie muisti, tavallinen etunimi joka helposti unohtuisikin. Tomin sukunimi puolestaan oli täysin vieras, nimi Millard ei yhdistynyt yhteenkään velhoon tai noitaan hänen kouluajoiltaan.

Se ei tietenkään todistanut mitään, mutta mies oli ilmaantunut kovin yllättäen Harryn liikekumppaniksi. Harry kuitenkin näytti luottavan ja kunnioittavan miestä suuresti, vaikka nuori mies oli yleensä varsin varauksellinen.

Charlie oli vaikeassa tilanteessa, sillä summa jota miehet tarjosivat oli houkuttelevan suuri. Miehet kuitenkin odottivat saavansa vastineeksi melko vapaat kädet tutkimuksiin siitä, mitä lohikäärmeiden suomuilla, verellä, eritteillä ja muilla osilla saattoi saada aikaan liemien kehittelyssä kauppakiellosta välittämättä.

Liemitutkimus ei ollut ensimmäisiä asioita, joita hän olisi Harryn odottanut ehdottavan, mutta poika toimikin enemmän välittäjänä kahden muun osapuolen välillä.

Charlie toivoi, että hän olisi pyytänyt kämppistään sittenkin mukaan neuvotteluihin heti alkuun, sillä hän koki itsensä altavastaajaksi siitä huolimatta, että keskustelu käytiin hänen kotikentällään. Tom Millard osasi pukea ehdotuksensa kauniisiin kuoriin, mutta Charlie oli varuillaan, tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen rahoitusneuvottelu, johon hän osallistui.

Sihisevä ääni sai Charlien kääntymään äkkinäisesti ympäri, mutta jähmettymään saman tien paikoilleen lamaantuneena.

Harry puhui kärmeskielellä opaalisilmän kanssa, ja Charlie oli entistä enemmän ymmällään. Kaikki, mitä hän oli kuvitellut tietävänsä, pirstoutui hänen ympärillään, eikä mikään enää tuntunut olevan hänen käsityskykynsä rajoissa. Hän oli varma, että Harry oli menettänyt kykynsä kukistettuaan Voldemortin, sillä se oli ollut yksi niistä toivoa tuovista merkeistä pimeyden velhon lopullisesta tuhosta.

Miten kyky oli palannut takaisin, oliko Voldemort sittenkin elossa vai mistä oli kysymys?

Ajatukset risteilivät lohikäärmeiden hoitajan mielessä kilpaa järkytyksen kanssa. Harry oli ilmeisesti tuntenut Charlien tuijotuksen, sillä mies kääntyi kohtaamaan hänen katseensa. Vihreät silmät lukivat Charlieta kuin avointa kirjaa päätellen siitä, että silmien omistajan suu kääntyi katkeraan hymyyn.

— Oletan, että tiedät teorian käärmeille puhumistaitoni takana. En ole paljastanut monellekaan kyvyn palautumista, sillä en halua aiheuttaa massahysteriaa, jos pelkoni osoittautuu aiheettomaksi. Ne, jotka tietävät tästä, ovat kanssani samaa mieltä siitä, että asia on salattava mahdollisimman pitkään, Harry selitti ilmeettömällä kohtaloonsa alistuneen ihmisen äänellä.

Viimeisen lauseen kohdalla miehen silmät vilkaisivat lähes huomaamattomasti Millardiin, ennen kuin hän jatkoi selvitystään.

— Meidän tutkimustyömme on siis peitetehtävä, jolla toki aiomme saada aikaiseksi huomattavia parannuksia kirousten ja muiden pimeän taikojen uhrien toipumismahdollisuuksiin. Pääasiallinen tehtävämme on löytää keinoja sen selvittämiseksi, että onko hän todellakin jälleen uhka maailmallemme. Ja jos siihen on vähäisintäkään viitettä, niin sitten etsimme mahdollisuuksia hänen paluunsa estämiseksi. Käännyin nimenomaan sinun puoleesi, koska en tiedä ketään muuta, johon voisimme luottaa kuten sinuun, Charlie.

— Mutta enhän minä voi tehdä näin suurta päätöstä vain sen perusteella, että olemme tuttavia. Minun päänihän tässä on pölkyllä, jos sallin teidän käyttää kauppakiellossa olevia aineita kokeisiinne. Enkä yritä tällä nostaa lahjoituksenne määrää korkeammaksi, teidän ehdottamanne vaihtokauppa ei ole lakien mukainen, eikä sitä voi muuttaa rahalla, Charlie sanoi painokkaasti.

Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten oli pystynyt pitämään keskustelun lahjoitusneuvotteluissa kokemastaan järkytyksestä huolimatta. Ehkä se oli defenssimekanismi, ja hän vain kieltäytyi hyväksymästä mahdollisuutta, että Voldemort oli palaamassa tai jo palannut.

— Lait itse asiassa muuttuvat rahan voimalla, mutta emme me siltä pohjalta tähän neuvotteluun lähteneet. Tutkimustyö kauppakiellossa olevilla aineilla on mahdollista aivan laillisesti, jos se tapahtuu aineen/materiaalin suojelusta ja valvonnasta vastaavan instanssin valtuuttamana ja valvonnassa. Tässä tapauksessa toimisimme täällä reservaatissa sinun valvontasi alaisuudessa, jolloin sinun tehtäväksesi jäisi vain asian eteenpäin vieminen ja päällikkösi vakuuttaminen siitä, että sinä olet pätevin mies tehtävään. Minulla on tässä kansainvälisen velhoneuvoston tiivistelmä asiaan liittyvästä lainsäädännöstä ja tutkimuskäytännöstä. Voit tutustua siihen rauhassa, me Tomin kanssa olemme vuorten juurella olevassa kylässä odottamassa sinun yhteydenottoasi. Seurueemme kolmas jäsen saapuu viikon sisällä, koska paikallinen floora tarjoaa paljon hyödyllisiä liemiaineksia hänen muihin kokeisiinsa ja osa niistä vaatii kuuttomana yönä poimimisen.

Harry ja herra Millard kääntyivät lähteäkseen Charlien otettua vastaan nahkakansion, joka piti sisällään miehelle hämärästi tuttua lainsäädäntöä. Jo ensimmäinen vilkaisu kansion sisältöön kertoi kyseessä olevan aidot paperit, tuo huomio sai jotain raskasta asettumaan Charlien vatsanpohjaan.

— Harry! Charlie huikkasi nuoren miehen perään. Mies kääntyi katsomaan häntä yllättyneenä.

— Osaatko arvioida, kuinka suurella todennäköisyydellä pelkosi on aiheellinen? kysymys karkasi lohikäärmeiden hoitajan huulilta ennen kuin hän ehti estää sitä.

— Liian suurella varmuudella, että haluaisin sitä edes ääneen sanoa. Ymmärrän nyt paljon paremmin Dumbledoren sanoja siitä, kuinka _"Totuus on kaunis ja hirvittävä asia, ja sitä tulisi siksi käsitellä erittäin varovasti."_. Kuulumisiin Charlie, Harry sanoi haikean hymyn kera ja jatkoi matkaansa.

...

*~ Lohikäärmeen merkki ~*

...

Charlie ei pitänyt itseään pelkurina, mutta ei myöskään rämäpäisenä rohkelikkona. Silti hän oli yllättynyt siitä kauhusta, joka söi kaiken valon hänen ympäriltään ja sai ajatukset kiertämään kehää, vaikka hän yritti karkottaa sitä uppoutumalla työhön kaikin voimin.

Asia ei kuitenkaan kadonnut minnekään, eikä unohtamista helpottanut sopimusluonnos ja lakipaperit, jotka Harry oli hänelle jättänyt. Epäilys sumensi hänen ilonsa, kun hän luki Billiltä saamaansa kirjettä perheensä lisäyksestä sekä muista Kotikoloa ja perhettä koskevista uutisista.

Tieto sai hänet ottamaan yhteyttä äitiinsä hormipuhelulla. Halu unohtaa hetkeksi edellisen sodan murheet ja pelon uudesta sodasta ajoi hänet kylän kapakkaan ryyppäämään keskellä viikkoa.

Sodan jälkeen asiat olivat menneet lähes niin kuin niiden odotettiin menevän. Hautajaisia seurasivat voitonjuhlat ja niitä puolestaan häitä häiden perään. Elämä näytti asettuneen uomiinsa, vaikka kaikkialla paikattiin sodan tuhoja ja surtiin menetettyjä.

Uusi elämä nousi tuhkasta feeniksin lailla, kuten kliseisesti juhlapuheissa todettiin.

Percy, George ja Ron olivat kaikki avioituneet, heillä oli kaikilla perheet. Ginny oli ainoa sinkku Weasleyn klaanista Charlien lisäksi. Tyttö, saatuaan rukkaset Harrylta, oli liitänyt suhteesta toiseen etsien sitä oikeaa, mutta hänkin saattoi nauttia rauhasta ja sen tarjoamista mahdollisuuksista luoda uraa ilman huolia. Charlie puolestaan kuvitteli voivansa keskittyä rakkaisiin lohikäärmeisiinsä ja parantaa omalta osaltaan taikamaailmaa.

Nyt kaikki se, mikä oli Charlielle tärkeää, oli jälleen vaarassa tuhoutua. Eikö hänen perheensä ja kotimaansa ollut jo nähnyt tarpeeksi monia sotia velhojen ja jästien toimesta?

Mies oli kohottamassa kolmatta tuoppia olutta huulilleen liian monen tuliviskin jälkeen, kun hän huomasi kapakan hämärimmässä nurkassa silmälasien välkähdyksen.

Silmälasit olivat osa tuttuakin tutumpaa hahmoa, mutta odottamattomassa tilanteessa, ainakin siihen nähden mitä Charlie oli kuvitellut Harrysta tietävänsä. Harry oli kietoutunut erittäin kiihkeään suudelmaan liikekumppaninsa kanssa. Eikä Charlie halunnut edes arvailla, mitä Millardin kädet Harryn kaavun sisällä tekivät.

Ilmeisimmin Harrykin yritti elää täysillä uuden vanhan uhan synkistäessä taivaanrantaa. Silti Charlie ei voinut olla tuntematta oloaan vaivaantuneeksi tajuttuaan, ettei miesten välinen kumppanuus ollutkaan liiketoimiin perustuvaa, kuten hän oli ensin olettanut. Ei ollut myöskään ihme, että Ginnyn haaveet avioliitosta Harryn kanssa olivat jääneet täyttymättä.

Harry oli onnistunut pitämään suuntauksensa ja suhteensa hyvin piilossa julkisuudelta. Tämäkin kapakka oli lähinnä reservaatin työntekijöiden ja paikallisten nahkureiden suosima, joista monikaan ei edes Harrya tunnistaisi saati vaivautuisi paljastamaan näkemäänsä lehdille. Siitä huolimatta oli selvää, että Harry oli varuillaan ja valinnut mahdollisimman huomaamattoman paikan.

Millard ei kyllä ollut sellainen mies, jonka Harryn olisi kuvitellut valitsevan. Toisaalta Charlie ei tiennyt millaisen kumppanin itse vierelleen haluaisi, hän ei ollut uhrannut aikaansa ihmissuhteille. Ihmissuhteet olivat hankalia ja vaativia, ne vaatisivat ihmisten ymmärtämistä, eikä Charlie ymmärtänyt kuin lohikäärmeitä. Ihmiset olivat suuria mysteerejä, hän ei ymmärtänyt edes itseään.

Tiesi vain olevansa onnellisin saadessaan työskennellä lohikäärmeiden kanssa. Niistä hän tiesi paljon, tunsi jokaisen reservaatissa olevan yksilön erityispiirteet ja tavat. Hän pystyisi luettelemaan niiden mitat, sukupuut, iät ja muut tiedot ulkomuistista unissaan tai humalassakin. Ehkä hänet voisi luokitella lohikäärmeseksuaaliksi. Charlie räjähti nauramaan ajatukselle ja puolet kapakan asiakkaista kääntyi katsomaan häntä, mutta kääntyivät takaisin tuoppiensa puoleen olkiaan kohauttaen.

Humalaiset reservaattilaiset olivat tuttu näky tässä anniskelupaikassa. Niin kauan kuin he eivät aiheuttaneet ongelmia, he olivat vapaita tekemään itsestään idiootteja kyläläisten silmissä. Rankka ja vaarallinen työ oikeutti kyläläisten mielestä viettämään vapaa-aikansa vailla turhia rajoituksia ja kritiikkiä.

Nauru kuitenkin katosi Charlien huulilta ja vaihtui viinan viitoittamaksi maailmanparannukseksi. Miksi hän murehti sodan tuloa, kun hänellä olisi mahdollisuus estää sen puhkeaminen auttamalla Harrya tämän pyrkimyksissä. Charlie nousi tuoliltaan kaataen sen. Hänen jalkansa eivät olleet yhtä varmat kuin tavallisesti, mutta ne kuljettivat hänet hilpeästi keinahdellen kohti hänen päämääräänsä eli Harryn pöytää.

— Charlie, mikä sinut on saanut hylkäämään rakkaat lohikäärmeesi keskellä viikkoa ja tarttumaan tuoppiin jos toiseenkin? Harry kysyi kiusoitellen irrottauduttuaan kumppanistaan.

— Minä olen tehnyt päätökseni, niin justiinsa. Olen päättänyt, että autan teitä tutkimuksissanne.

— Hienoa, mutta tarvitsitko sitä varten sammiollisen olutta? Ei kai ehdotuksemme niin ongelmallinen ollut?

— En minä sen takia humalassa ole. Halusin unohtaa sodan ja kaiken sen, mitä se meiltä vie...

— Tarkoitat varmaan sitä, mitä se vei? Eikö niin, Charlie? Sotahan on jo ohitse, elämä jatkuu, Harry sanoi varoittavalla äänensävyllä. Hänen vierellään Tom taikoi huomaamattomasti vaimennousloitsun heidän ympärilleen.

— Niin tietysti, Harry. Elämä jatkuu... jatkuu tosiaan. Anteeksi, taisin häiritä teidän kahdenkeskistä hetkeä, joten taidankin lähteä tästä... jonnekin, Charlien sanat harhailivat ajatusten mukana.

Hänen koko olemuksensa oli kuin eksyneen lapsen. Hän ei ollut enää lainkaan selvillä siitä, miksi oli nähnyt tarpeelliseksi häiritä miehiä.

— Eihän tässä mihinkään kiirettä ole. Herra Weasley, jääkää ihmeessä seuraamme nostamaan malja yhteistyömme alkamiselle ja valoisalle tulevaisuudelle, Millard sanoi ennen kuin Charlie ehti lähteä pöydästä. Samalla mies vinkkasi tarjoilijan paikalle.

— Pullo samppanjaa, kiitos ja kolme lasia. Laittakaa se huoneen numero seitsemän laskuun, Millard tilasi tarjoilijan saapuessa ja vilautti avaimensa numerolätkää.

— Tulee heti, herra Millard. Saako olla jotain muuta? Teille ja kumppanillenne on kirje vastaanotossa. Haluatteko, että tuon sen tänne tilauksenne mukana?

— Ei muuta, kiitos. Kirjeen lukisin mieluusti heti, joten arvostan kovasti ystävällistä ehdotustanne sen tuomisesta pöytäämme, Millard vastasi äänellä, joka toi Charlien mieleen hunajan. Asia, joka olisi herättänyt varoituskellot soimaan miehen mielessä, jos hän ei olisi ollut juovuksissa.

— Kuten toivotte herra, tarjoilija sanoi moitteettoman kohteliaasti kadoten kumarruksen myötä väenpaljouteen.

Charlie katseli katoavan selän perään unohtuneena ajatuksiinsa, jotka poukkoilivat asiasta toiseen, mutta niiden keskiössä olivat aina Harry, Millard, lohikäärmeet ja sota.

— Charlie, jos et lopeta tuon miehen tuijotusta, saat pian turpaasi häneltä. Hän ei näytä oikein arvostavan huomiotasi, Harryn kiusoittelevat sanat havahduttivat punapään horteestaan.

Hänen katseensa kirkastuessa Charlie tajusi tuijottavansa paikallista maanviljelijää suoraan silmiin, joissa näytti leimuavan jo melkoinen raivo. Eikä Charlie hukannut aikaa pyytäessään vuolaasti anteeksi sopimatonta tuijotustaan.

Miehen tyynnyttyä oli heidän pöytäänsä jo ilmaantunut kupliva juhlajuoma ja pyydetyt kolme lasia sekä pieni kulhollinen oliiveita. Millard silmäili saamaansa kirjettä Harryn lukiessa viestiä tämän olan yli. Miehet olivat niin luontevasti keskenään, että olisi voinut kuvitella heidän tunteneen toisensa lähes koko eliniän. Charliesta puolestaan tuntui siltä kuin hän ei tuntisi Harrya enää ollenkaan, silti mies ei ollut oikeastaan muuttunut yhtään.

Tässä ympäristössä ja seurassa hän näki ensimmäistä kertaa Harry Potterin ilman vääristävää mielikuvaansa siitä, millaiseksi hän oli valitun kuvitellut. Kotikolossa ja taistelun keskellä samoilla ominaisuuksilla Harry oli omapäinen ja säännöistä piittaamaton rohkelikko sankari, mutta täällä Romanian syrjäkylillä Harry puolestaan oli keinoja kaihtamatta päämääräänsä pyrkivä luihuinen.

— Tärkeäkin kirje? Charlie kysäisi miesten siirtyessä lukemisesta merkitseviin katseisiin.

Humalankin läpi Charlie pystyi havaitsemaan, että kaksikko kävi pitkiä keskusteluja pelkkien katseiden välityksellä ja hän tunsi pienen kateuden piston sisällään. Hänkin olisi halunnut jonkun, jonka kanssa voisi keskustella ilman sanoja ja jakaa kaiken.

— Ah, anteeksi, että laiminlöimme sinun seuraasi. Olemme odottaneet viestiä kolmannelta osapuoleltamme jo pitempään ja tämä kirje oli häneltä. Kirjeessä hän vahvisti saapumisajankohtansa ja kertoi viimeisimpien liemikokeidensa tuloksista. Valitettavasti emme voi kertoa niistä tämän enempää, koska yksikään koe ei ole vielä niin pitkällä, että uskaltaisimme herättää toiveita niiden onnistumisesta, Millard vastasi hurmaavasti hymyillen. Hänen vierellään Harry tyrskähti jotain, joka kuulosti lukko sydämeltä, ilmeisesti miesten keskinäinen vitsi, sillä Millard läppäisi kumppaniaan takaraivoon muka vihaisena.

Vuorokausi oli jo vaihtunut, kun leppoisa jutustelu useiden maljojen kera alkoi vaihtua haukotteluun ja katkeileviin ajatuksiin. Millard, tai siis Tom, kuten hän toivoi itseään kutsuttavan, varmisti Charlien turvallisen paluun reservaattiin erikoisporttiavaimella, jonka mies myös maksoi.

Porttiavaimen aktivoituessa Charlie näki viimeisen vilauksen kaksikosta, Tom oli ottanut tukevan otteen puolinukuksissa olevan Harryn vyötäisiltä ohjaten tätä kohti huoneisiin vieviä rappuja. Ilta oli saanut lohikäärmeiden hoitajan vakuuttumaan Harryn kumppanin kunnollisuudesta ja Charlien mieli oli harvinaisen keveä hänen sammuessaan makuuhuoneensa lattialle porttiavainmatkan päätteeksi.

...

*~ Lohikäärmeen merkki ~*

...

Miroslav Volu, Romanian lohikäärme reservaatin johtaja, kuunteli alaistensa parhaimmistoon kuuluvan selontekoa mahdollisesta suurrahoittajasta ja tämän sopimusehdotuksesta. Miroslav oli positiivisesti yllättynyt Charlien saamasta tarjouksesta, vaikka liemikokeet ja tutkimukset kauppakiellossa olevilla aineksilla herättivät ensireaktiona epäilyksiä.

Sopimusehdot ja Charlien tuttavan henkilöllisyys olivat saaneet epäilykset kaikkoamaan, siitäkin huolimatta, että nuori lohikäärmeiden hoitaja-tutkija tuoksahti vanhalta viinalta ja tämän silmät verestivät mustien pussien kehystäminä. Miroslav muisti kuitenkin omat kokemuksensa uransa alkutaipaleelta, sen miltä tuntui tehdä suuria sopimuksia, kaiken sen jännityksen, vastuun ja onnistumisen tunteen, eikä hänellä ollut syytä moittia alaistaan.

Hän oli jo pitkään kaavaillut nuoresta Charlie Weasleystä omaa seuraajaansa, koska tämä oli alusta asti osoittanut sellaista omistautumista työlleen, jota harvoin näki.

Kyllähän reservaatti oli täynnä toinen toistaan innokkaampia tutkijoita ja hoitajia, joita kiehtoivat legendaariset ja mahtavat lohikäärmeet, mutta Charliella oli tyypillisen jännityshakuisuuden lisäksi myös halu parantaa ja kehittää reservaattia lohikäärmeiden hyvinvointia silmälläpitäen. Mies näytti rakastavan sekä työtään että hoidokkejaan, ja se enemmän kuin mikään muu oli saanut Miroslavin arvostamaan tätä.

Charlie tulisi uusien ja suurempien haasteiden myötä kasvamaan reservaatin historian parhaimmaksi johtajaksi, siitä Miroslav oli varma, eikä hänellä ollut ongelmia myöntää sitä. Hänenkin sydämensä kuului lohikäärmeille, joten hän ei ollut katkera siitä, että hänen tilalleen tulisi tulevaisuudessa parempi johtaja kuin hän itse. Se oli hänen unelmansa, jonka täyttymys oli hänen edessään.

Miroslav nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi Charlielle tämän lopettaessa esitelmänsä, hän tarttui hevoskotkasulkakynäänsä ja allekirjoitti paperit heti. Ilo, joka Charliesta säteili, oli huumaava, ja hetken hän oli valmis unohtamaan heidän asemansa johtajana ja alaisena voidakseen toimia halunsa ohjaamana. Miroslav sulkisi miehen syliinsä, ottaisi tämän siinä toimistonsa villalankamatolla rajusti ja perusteellisesti, niin että he unohtaisivat kaiken muun.

...

* * *

...


End file.
